Self-Help Series: Coding
Introduction Please note that the main idea of this is to provide something simple new users can use if wanting to code. You see, wikitext is an interesting coding language and what it can do is very interesting. Please note this in this guide I will only be covering things you can do with text as well as backgrounds seeing as many people seem to struggle with backgrounds. How to Get Into Source Editor Note: For most demonstrations I will be using the page Sediment due to the fact that I myself own the page. Screen Shot 2018-07-02 at 7.58.19 am.png|Step 1|linktext=Find the edit button the page you wish to edit and hover over the arrow. Screen Shot 2018-07-02 at 8.06.01 am.png|Step 2|linktext=Afterwards, press 'Classic Editor' Screen Shot 2018-07-02 at 8.02.50 am.png|Step 3|linktext=Afterwards, look up and you should see this. Screen Shot 2018-07-02 at 8.07.23 am.png|Step 4|linktext=Just above that should be 2 tabs. Press the one labeled 'Source' Afterwards, you should be up and ready to go! Headings Headings are probably one of the most easy things to master. The most common way one is likely the one with a line like the one above this text. How do you do that? Well, it's simple! Text If you want a different type of heading, change the number of '='. Please note that these are only other one's available: Text Text Text Note: Using any of these without already using the main one will result in not having a Table of Contents There are also fancier ways of doing the main heading which are most notably seen on Tundra's page. The code for them is also very simple: Sadly, there are no other headings to go along with that one. Fonts Fonts are also pretty simple to understand once you get the hang of it. Just remember to close the tags with '' when you've finished writing the block of text. The strand of code for making text a certain font is this: Text Here is the last of fonts: !NOTICE! If a font appears as Times New Roman when it isn't actually Times New Roman means that the font is not compatible with your computer since not all fonts will work on some computers Coloured Text These are also pretty easy to master just as long as you remember to close the tags with '' This text is coloured Code: This text is coloured In order to change the colour, go here. Changing Text Size These are also very easy to master just as long as you remember to close the tags. This text is easily bigger then normal. Code: Text Centering Centered text is also pretty easy to understand once you get the hang of it. Just remember to close the tag with ''. This is what centered text looks like This is how you do it: text Backgrounds Are also very easy to master just as long as you close the tags. This is a borderless background This is a borderless background This is background with a border This is a background with a border This is a borderless rounded background Code: This is a borderless rounded background This is a rounded background with a border Code: This is a rounded background with a border